Mariposas
by Onmyuji
Summary: Nadie le dijo a Natsu que la solución no sería tan simple como comer fuego.


**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Este es mi segundo fanfic de Fairy Tail con Natsu y Lucy como pareja. Aunque este es sutil, como mi primer NaLu, es lindo, y me encantó el resultado. Creo que fue muy... Natsu. En fin, no incomodo más y les invito a leer :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mariposas<strong>

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

><p>Natsu siguió a Lucy con la mirada, cara de pregunta en el rostro y una extraña sensación en el interior. Se acababa de levantar de la mesa para atender los llamados de Levy, la maga de la escritura sólida, pero al <em>dragon slayer<em> ya le había dado la idea de que la maga de espíritus estelares se había ido por mucho tiempo.

Había estado brincando sobre la mesa hasta que la rubia se excusó y se levantó, sin imaginarse el revuelo que había provocado en el _Salamander_; quien terminó por sentarse apropiadamente a la mesa y, con cara de martirio, tiró la cara sobre la mesa y esperó, aguzando el oído para escucharla, pero ningún cotilleo le alcanzó.

De pronto se sentía embotado y _mal_.

─Natsu, ¿estás bien? ─Happy pasó casualmente por ahí en ese momento y le llamó con angustia. Pero lo que recibió como respuesta fue una serie de gruñidos propios de un dragón enfurruñado que sonaron más como lo que eran y no como palabras propiamente.

Imaginando que Natsu estaría durmiendo, Happy lo dejó estar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada afectada por lo extraño de su comportamiento.

Pero es que ni el mismo _dragon slayer_ de fuego podía explicarse del todo lo que estaba sucediendo consigo en ese momento. Todo había comenzado cuando dijo algo (ni siquiera recordaba qué con exactitud, sólo que era algo sobre la cara de Gajeel y un traje de maid en la misma conversación). Como respuesta había recibido una risa contagiosa y peculiar de la maga rubia.

Tan brillante y alegre, que algo en su cabeza hizo clic de pronto y lo último que supo fue verla alejarse de su mesa para atender a Levy en asuntos que claramente también parecían interesarle.

Lo preocupante del asunto era que esta no era la primera vez que aquello le ocurría. Y comenzaba a pensar que se trataba de alguna enfermedad extraña. Algo relacionado a Lucy, ya que era la autora intelectual de aquella sintomatología del demonio que en algún momento le había contagiado.

Con cara de martirio, apoyó un costado de su rostro sobre la mesa mientras se apretaba el estómago con los dos brazos, desesperado por la desastrosa sensación.

Y es que era una jodida molestia. Sentía mariposas en el estómago. _Otra vez_. Un montón de mariposas que, vaya Mavis a saber cuándo, se habían desarrollado dentro de su barriga y que cada tanto echaban vuelo sin descanso alguno. Era tan molesto que incluso le recordaba un poco a la sensación del movimiento de cualquier clase de vehículo en su interior y eso era decir bastante. Estaba harto de las mariposas en su estómago y quería que salieran de ahí.

Porque odiaba que cada vez que tuvieran ganas, decidieran alborotarse por todo su estómago, quitándole hasta las ganas de comer. Y lo peor era que ocurría siempre cuando Lucy estaba ahí. Siempre que Lucy decía algo; siempre que Lucy le sonreía de cierta forma o que Lucy le dedicaba cierta atención en particular a él que nadie más recibía.

Seguro que la maga de espíritus estelares debía saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. Ya le preguntaría más tarde, cuando la rubia dejara de estar tan concentrada en otras personas que no fueran él (en ese momento, Natsu casi puede jurar que la sensación de las puñeteras mariposas en su estómago se hacía más fuerte y tuvo el impulso de contener una arcada rápidamente). Porque la verdad, qué mierda de vida era ser un _dragon slayer_ incapaz de combatir las _putas_ mariposas de su interior; aún más sin tener una cura.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió esa brillante idea. Venga, quizás si buscaba un poco de fuego para comer antes de cualquier otra cosa, terminaría quemándolas, matándolas y asunto arreglado.

Así, con esa resolución, sin dejar de frotarse el resentido estómago donde las mariposas pululaban sin control; Natsu, con el rostro decidido y enérgico, se movió hacia la barra para buscar a Mirajane con la intención de hacer un ardiente pedido de comida en llamas con la villana idea de acabar con la plaga que se gestaba en su estómago.

Nadie le dijo a Natsu que la solución no sería tan simple como comer fuego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS. <strong>_Bueno, ¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí me encantó el resultado y, aunque no tiene una continuación, ahora que me lo voy pensando, le quedaría perfecto una segunda parte, pero no sé xD ya se verá xD porque tengo varias ideas para Fairy Tail que pienso explotar en su máxima expresión :3

Espero que me cuenten qué les pareció el fanfic. Sus comentarios son como inspiración para mí y mis ánimos de escribir más sobre esta linda pareja, que además es mi OTP :D

Nos estamos leyendo ;D

**_Onmi._**


End file.
